Son of Two Kunoichi
by PainX65
Summary: Naruto is the son of two kunoichi, Kushina Uzumaki and Mikoto Uchiha. Having the Uzumaki life force and chakra chains and the Sharingan bloodline from the Uchiha clan strives to become the next Hokage just like his mother.


**Son of Kunoichi**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

Chapter 1

A woman with long red hair that fell down to her waist with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes. She also had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes.

She was wearing a Konoha flak jacket over a black short-sleeved shirt and black form-fitting pants that reached her calves. This was Kushina Uzumaki a member of the Uzumaki clan. Kushina reached a door and opened it.

Kushina had a large smile on her face as she went inside her home. Kushina walked over to a person who was inside the room who turned around. Kushina stepped forward and kissed the other person.

"Welcome home Kushi-hime" The person said. The person was a fair-skinned woman with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse, a dark purple skirt and a light-yellow apron worn over it.

This was Mikoto Uchiha the love of Kushina's life and her wife. Kushina and Mikoto met when Kushina moved to Konoha, they quickly became friends and ended on the same genin team under their sensei Tsunade. The two best friends feel in love with each other and married now Mikoto was pregnant.

You may be wondering how Mikoto got pregnant. Thanks to their sensei Tsunade they developed a jutsu that allowed a woman to temporary gain male genitalia. This jutsu was called 'Seishoku Kikan Jutsu (Reproductive Organ Technique)'.

There was debate on who would use the jutsu but Mikoto won in the end by saying how Kushina's seal would weaken during child birth if she were to get pregnant with their child and that even if one of them was pregnant or not they would still be mothers to their child.

"Guess what happened today Miko-chan!" Kushina said happily to her wife. Mikoto had no idea what happened so she just shook her head. Kushina had tears in her eyes causing Mikoto's eyes to widen.

"What's wrong Kushi-hime?" Mikoto asked as Kushina had large grin on her face.

"The old man…declared me as his successor dattebane" Kushina said. Mikoto's eyes widened. "I'm going to be the first female Hokage just like I said I would!" Mikoto hugged and congratulated Kushina.

 _Few Years Later_

A child with dark red hair and black eyes ran to the door when he heard someone say 'I'm home'. This child was Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki, son of Mikoto Uchiha and Kushina Uzumaki.

"Kaa-san!" Naruto said as he ran into Kushina's open arms.

"Hello Naru-chan" Kushina said rubbing her nose against his causing Naruto to laughed.

"Welcome home Kushi-chan" Mikoto said.

Kushina walked over to Mikoto and kissed her cheek. "It's good to be home Miko-chan"

Naruto never questioned why he had two mothers and he didn't care, he loved both of them dearly.

"Have you been a good boy Naru-chan?" Kushina asked her son. "You didn't cause any problems for Kaa-chan?"

"No! I was a good boy!" Naruto said happily.

"That's good or otherwise I would have to…tickle you!" Kushina then suddenly started to tickle Naruto as he laughed.

"He was an angel has always" Mikoto said as she kissed her son's cheek.

"Guess what Naru-chan" Kushina said to her son.

"What Kaa-san?"

"Tsunade is coming to see you"

"Really!" Naruto said.

Kushina smiled at her son. "You seem happy that she is coming any reason why?"

Naruto nodded. Tsunade was made Naruto's godmother and when Naruto was told that Tsuande was his godmother he was happy. Tsunade treated him like a son and spoilt him whenever she could. To Naruto he had three mothers.

"Tsunade-kaasan is my godmother and is like another mother" Naruto said.

Kushina and Mikoto smiled as they knew what Naruto thought about Tsunade. He had inherited Kushina's love for family.

"Can you explain more Naru-chan?" Mikoto asked.

"Even though she is not my mother and I see Tsunade as another mother" Naruto said. "She's family after all!"

"Do you want to know when she's coming?" Kushina asked as Naruto nodded quickly. Kushina giggled at her son. "She is coming on two weeks today"

Naruto gasped. "My birthday?"

Kushina nodded. "That's right, on your birthday"

Naruto jumped up happily as both Mikoto and Kushina laughed. "Naru-chan have you been practicing your Sharingan?" Kushina asked.

Her son had awoken his Sharingan at a young age even younger than Madara. He had the Uchiha bloodline and Uzumaki life force, chakra, stamina and inherited Kushina's special chakra.

On Naruto's birthday he saw his godmother Tsunade who treated him just like his own mother's treated him. He also met his sister figure Shizune. Naruto had four friends who were invited to his party.

The first was a girl with dark brown hair and eyes. Her hair was in Chinese-style buns on either side of her head wearing Chinese-styled clothes. This was Tenten one of Naruto's friends.

The second was a boy with very thick eyebrows and large rounded black eyes with prominent lower eyelashes. His long hair was fastened into a braid and also wore clothes that gave him a more traditional Chinese appearance. This was Rock Lee.

The third was another girl with long brown hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is straight on one side, but on the other side was in a braid. This was Yakumo Kurama of Kurama clan. She inherited her clan's kekkei genkai and thanks to the Yondaime Hokage, Kushina Uzumaki help control the Ido.

The last was another boy wearing a hood jacket over a high collared jacket that hid his mouth. He also wore a pair of googles. This was Shino Aburame a member of the Aburame clan and Naruto's first friend.

Naruto's cousin was also there, Shisui Uchiha, a brother figure to Naruto. Kushina's own genin team was also there. The first one was Yugao Uzuki, the second was Kurenai Yuhi. Both Kurenai and Yugao were also sister figures to Naruto.

They celebrated Naruto's birthday and the five children played as the adults talked. After the party was over Naruto fell asleep after his big day. Mikoto carried her child to his bedroom she kissed his cheek after covering him up.

Mikoto smiled as she looked at her son and flicked the lights off. She went into her room and snuggled with Kushina and both drifted to sleep after talking about Naruto's birthday and Naruto's shinobi training as he was entering the academy soon.

Mikoto and Kushina agreed that he had a big day tomorrow.

* * *

 **Minato, Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke never existed. No Kyubi Attack or Uchiha Clan Coup.**


End file.
